User blog:Holomanga/Vital Articles
Back on the All Dimensions wiki, I made a page outlining some vital articles in the style of Wikipedia, to make sure that we have everything that we need present and up to a good quality. That probably still stands, so behold, the Vital Articles list once more. Our goals may have drifted a little, so it might seem slightly dated, but I think it's a good starting point. Level 0 (1/1) The most important single article that could be made, in my opinion. Without understanding dimensions, you can't understand the rest of the wiki, and it's even namedropped in the title. * Dimension Level 1 (10/10) The next list has ten vital articles, again the most important then. The top level ones are the key concepts in the wiki - Dimensions, Polytopes, and Verses. Polychora get on this list because they are the simplest higher-dimensional shapes, and as the primate polychoron, the Tesseract gets a special place on this list. * Dimension * Polytope ** Polychoron *** Tesseract ** Simplex ** Hypercube ** Rotatope * Verse ** Multiverse ** Universe Level 2 (100/100) This level two list is currently incomplete, but you can see the primary outline. If you want to add to this, you can; keep in mind that each class should represent about 10% of the list (10 articles). Types of Shapes (9) * Dimension * Polytope ** Polygon ** Polyhedron ** Polychoron * Simplex * Hypercube * Rotatope * Prism * Pyramid Measures of Shapes (5) *Hypervolume **Edge length **Surface area **Surcell volume **Surteron bulk Parts of Shapes (6) * Subfacet ** Vertex ** Edge ** Face ** Cell * Vertex figure Types of Spaces (14) * Hyperplane * 1D ** Euclidean line * 2D ** Euclidean plane ** Sphere ** Hyperbolic plane * 3D ** Glome ** Euclidean realm ** Hyperbolic realm ** Spheritubic realm ** Hyperbolitubic realm ** SL(2,R) realm ** Nil realm ** Solv realm * 4D ** Euclidean flune Shape Notation (4) * Schläfli symbol ** List of Regular Shapes by Schläfli Symbol * Bowers' rotatope notation * Coxeter diagram Shape Operations (5) * Truncation * Rectification * Dual Polytope * Expansion * Omnitruncation Low-Dimensional Shapes (6) * Null polytope * Point * Line Segment * Triangle * Square * Circle Regular Polyhedra (7) * Tetrahedron * Cube * Octahedron * Dodecahedron * Icosahedron * Sphere * Cylinder Regular Polychora (10) * Pentachoron * Tesseract * Hexadecachoron * Icositetrachoron * Dodecacontachoron * Hexacosichoron * Glome * Spherinder * Duocylinder Physics (5) *Fundamental forces *Elementary fermion *Elementary boson *Hadron *Atom Astronomical Structures (5) * Astronomy * Supercluster * Galaxy * Solar system * Planet Cosmological Structures (7) * Verse * Cosmology * Standard Verses ** Universe ** Multiverse ** Megaverse ** Archverse ** Omniverse Hypercosmological Structures (8) * Hypercosmology * The Box ** Reality ** Paradox Space * Nothing * Omniumverse ** Realium ** Imaginarium Verse Classifications (9) * Cosmology Tier * Universe Classifications * Universes by Communality * Universes by their Relations * Universes by Mobility * Universes by Similarity * Universes by Nature * Universes by Dimensions * Universes by Size Category:Blog posts